<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Your Average Rookie by BookWyrm07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224905">Not Your Average Rookie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07'>BookWyrm07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Fluff, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Buck/Josh Russo, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Slow Burn Buck/Eddie, Werewolves, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh from the academy Liam joins 118. Can he balance being a firefighter, his IED and still hide the fact that he's a werewolf?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternative season 4 (911) with werewolves and no pandemic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam groaned as the alarm went off. He fumbled blindly at the nightstand until his phone stopped making noise. Before he could move strong warm arms wrapped around his chest. Soft kisses trailed down his neck.</p><p>"You didn't wake me up when you got home," Liam said, his voice heavy with sleep.</p><p>"You needed to rest before your first day at the big new job," Theo said breathing into Liam's hair.</p><p>"How was your first night at the new club?" Liam ran his finger over the back of Theo's hand. </p><p>"Good. Made over three hundred dollars and no one groped, bit or otherwise touched me without my consent. Men are so much better behaved than women, at least in strip clubs." The chimera yawned. "I'm going back to sleep. Go, save some lives with the rest of the noble idiots, and don't die when I'm not there to watch your back."</p><p>"I love how supportive you are." he said with a chuckle.</p><p>"I fully support your decision to be an idiot." Theo's face relaxed as he drifted back to sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>The office was neat, organized. On one side of the big wooden desk sat Liam, the other, his new captain. Liam reminded himself he was an adult and this was not the principal's office. They probably just needed to do some paperwork. He tried not to squirm.</p><p>Bobby Nash didn't look intimidating. He smiled reassuringly and said, "Thanks for meeting with me first thing, Liam. Before I show you around I just wanted to address something I saw in your file that concerns me a bit."</p><p>"The IED," Liam supplied, quickly. "I have it well managed. I don't take medication, but-"</p><p>Bobby raised a hand to stop the younger man. "I don't need the details of your treatment. You say it's managed. I believe you. It only concerns me because mental health is a serious issue for first responders. People focus on the military and police, but firefighters and EMTs have just as much PTSD. The department has counselors, and I would like you to see one regularly, just so things stay stable."</p><p>Liam smiled, relieved. "That isn't a problem, Captain Nash. I have a really good support system and see a therapist once a month. More therapy can't hurt."</p><p>"That's what I was hoping you'd say. Except, call me Bobby. If you're uncomfortable with that you can go with Cap or Captain."</p><p>Bobby led Liam out of the office into a big kitchen living room area with a homey atmosphere. It was full of comfortable chairs, soothing colors and firefighters. </p><p>"What is this, everyone waiting to pounce on the new guy?" Bobby asked with a grin.</p><p>"We were curious, Cap," said a Asian man about the same height as Liam. He looked at a black woman with a shaved head. "He looks like a puppy."</p><p>She looked Liam up and down. "We could paint on some spots and call him our new dalmatian."</p><p>"I think I'm more of a yellow lab, but if I grow my hair a bit longer I could pass for a labradoodle," Liam offered with mock introspection.</p><p>They laughed and she extended her hand. "Hen," she said, "and this is Chimney." He shook their hands and introduced himself.</p><p>A tall good looking blond man looked confused, "I thought I was the puppy in this house."</p><p>The dark haired man next to him patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Buck, we aren't going to love you any less because of the new baby." He turned to Liam. "I'm Eddie."</p><p>---</p><p>Liam paused next to the gym. He knew this was going to be part of being a firefighter. Working out. Staying in shape was part of the job, it only made sense, they have a gym in-house and that he was required to use it. He and Theo had talked about ways he could fake normal human abilities, make it look like he couldn't lift a car over his head. </p><p>Most of the solutions involved avoiding any weight lifting. Liam was too bad at faking a normal reaction, or judging what was too much for someone his size. Yoga was Theo's best idea, but he didn't think busting out the mat on his first day would impress his new team.</p><p>He approached slowly, like it was a trap full of hunters, for all he knew they could be hunters, but they didn't feel like it. Chimney nodded a greeting as he held himself up on the dip station.  Buck was on the bench with Eddie as a spotter. Liam went to the pull up bar. </p><p>Buck and Eddie traded places, and Liam noticed Eddie's head was oddly close to Buck's thighs. The blond seemed oblivious and said, "When you're at the parent teacher conference tomorrow, I was thinking I would take Christopher to see the new Disney movie, since you hate them and all."</p><p>"I don't hate Disney movies," he insisted, "I hate Disney movies repeated ten thousand times. Before the movie, though, can you make sure he gets a present for Aunt Pepa's birthday?" Eddie took hold of the barbell, and started his set.</p><p>Buck looked offended, but waited for Eddie to replace the weight before he said, "You didn't tell me it was Aunt Pepa's birthday."</p><p>Eddie shrugged, "Sorry, we're on shift during the party, so I guess it slipped my mind."</p><p>"I'd still like to get her a present," Buck insisted.</p><p>Liam pulled his legs up, hooked his knees over the bar and started doing sit ups. "How long have you guys been a couple?" he asked.</p><p>Chimney burst out laughing. His hand slipped, but he caught himself. "I can't wait to tell Maddie about this," he said through giggles. </p><p>Buck smiled. "We're just friends."</p><p>Eddie shot a confused look at Chim. "We're both straight."</p><p>"I don't think I would say that," Buck said with a shrug. "I mean I love women. I love them a lot, but I've been with a couple of guys in the past and I enjoyed it too much to say I'm completely straight."</p><p>Eddie froze with hands still on the barbell. His mouth fell open, and he took a breath like he was about to say something, but no sound came out.</p><p>Liam couldn't help but laugh. He flipped off the bar. "The most annoying problem of being bi or pan: when the people in your life assume your orientation matches your most recent relationship, and are shocked when they find out otherwise." The three men looked at him. "I'm bi and my boyfriend is pan. When our friend Nolan found out we were together he made the same face, but in his defense I had previously said I was straight."</p><p>Eddie managed to find his voice. "Are you saying your boyfriend made you gay, I mean bisexual?" he asked in confusion.</p><p>Liam laughed. "I'm sure he'd like to think that, and given enough time Theo could probably manipulate a person into being confused about their sexuality. Maybe make a person mistake nervousness for attraction, but no one can change their orientation. He helped me confirm some questions I had, though."</p><p>"Hell yeah. Bi guys are awesome," Buck said and offered his fist. Liam bumped it. </p><p>---</p><p>"Nervous?" Buck asked. </p><p>Liam shook his head. "This may be my first call, but it isn't my first emergency."</p><p>The engine pulled up to a section of freeway. First Liam noticed the smells; blood, gas and other automotive fluids. He also smelled things he knew no one else did; fear, anger, guilt. Several cars were crumpled and smashed. Three of the five west bound lanes were blocked by the wreckage.</p><p>Bobby called out orders as he pulled gear from the truck, and everyone sprang into action. Chim, Hen and Eddie got to work with the injured. Buck and Cap got the tools to free those trapped in the wreckage. Liam ran to set out the bright orange cones. Once that was done he found and contained the leaking gas before it could catch fire. A job made easier by his extra sensitive nose.  </p><p>When that was finished he looked around. Hen and Chim were gone with one of the critical patients. Another two ambulances had arrived. Cap and Buck were cutting open a car so paramedics could reach someone with a head injury. Eddie was treating someone else. Police were everywhere. </p><p>Small cries came from one of the smashed cars. Liam could smell the terror. He peered in to see a young girl, preteen, her black hair coming out of a ponytail. Tears streamed down her face. He moved for a closer look and saw a large shard of glass stuck in her leg.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Liam. What's your name?"</p><p>"Ava," she sniffled. </p><p>"Can you unbuckle your seatbelt, Ava?" She shook her head. He offered her his hand through the window. "Holding a hand can help, makes it hurt less." He gave her a reassuring smile, and she took his hand. "Now, here's the trick. Close your eyes and squeeze as hard as you can. Squeeze all your pain into my hand."</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"I can take it." She squeezed, and he took her pain. Black lines flowed under her skin into his. She gave a small smile in obvious relief. "How about I get you out of there?"</p><p>"They said the door would need to be pried-" he pulled the door from the frame. "open," she finished.</p><p>He gave her another smile, and knelt down to look at her wound. "Guess it wasn't as stuck as they thought. I'm not a paramedic, but I know first aid, so I can still help a little."</p><p>Chim's voice came from behind him. "Or you could move over and let me have a look." He and Liam traded places and he checked the girl over. Taking a careful look at her hands and feeling her forehead. "Is the glass your only injury? Were you sick at all today, a fever or anything?"</p><p>"My neck is sore. No, I'm sick at all."</p><p>They cut the girl's seatbelt and got her moved to a gurney. Liam overheard Chimney whisper to Hen about black veins in her hands and disappearing signs of infection."</p><p>"A person has to be really sick for a long time to get septic enough for those kinds of signs, Chim. It was probably the light," Hen assured, and they left.</p><p>---</p><p>Liam thought about the shift while he changed back to his regular clothes. After the big car accident the shift went easy. They only had two more calls. One a kid was stuck in a crawl space. Liam and Chim got him out, with no trouble. The other was a slightly out of hand kitchen fire. Both were taken care of in about twenty minutes each. All the time when not on calls they were here, working out, cleaning, and maintaining the equipment. Bobby made delicious enchiladas. </p><p>"How do you feel after your first shift, rookie?" Buck smiled at him as he took off his LAFD t-shirt.</p><p>Eddie faced Liam, but his eyes focused on Buck's bare torso. "A seven car pileup, multi-fatality crash isn't exactly easing you in."</p><p>"I'm good." Liam lifted his bag over his shoulder. The others didn't look convinced.</p><p>Liam considered what to say as they walked back into the main area. "I went to a really rough highschool, so I'm kind of desensitized to violence. I feel bad people died, but happy we saved more than we lost, and it was an accident. It's not like someone trying to kill others."</p><p>Hen looked up from tying her shoes. "I went to a rough high school and lived in a rough neighborhood. I once got shot on my way home from school, and I wasn't desensitized. Not to sound condescending, but you look kinda suburban for a rough high school."</p><p>Liam laughed and gave her a smile. "I'm totally suburban. I even went to an expensive private school, until I got myself expelled. The school I moved to then was crazy, but it wasn't gangs that caused trouble."</p><p>"Go on," Hen encouraged.</p><p>Liam was ready. He and Theo had talked about this, too. Theo was good with half truths and coached Liam on how to explain how he was used to it all without explaining werewolves, nematons or any of the spooky parts. "My freshman year an army of professional killers came to town because a mental patient stole a few million dollars from her former roommate and set up a deadpool. A bunch of us were on it, but I was only worth three million when it started so I was low priority. My friend Scott was worth like twenty six million.  The fall after that a bear mauled a few dozen people, then in the spring my chemistry teacher turned out to be a serial killing cannibal. He smashed people's heads in and ate part of their brains. He was also a Nazi, but he skipped town so he wasn't caught. My boyfriend was a witness, though. Then the year after that my guidance counselor, she survived the bear attack, convinced herself that the town was part of a massive cover up about it, and became a terrorist."</p><p>Everyone stared at him, mouths open. </p><p>"Sounds rough," Hen deadpanned, clearly not believing.</p><p>Chim had his phone in hand. "What town is this?"</p><p>"Beacon Hills, California."</p><p>Chim taps at his screen. "Basic Google search backs him up, bear attack, guidance counselor turned terrorist, a string of unsolved head bashings, nothing about a Nazi sciece teacher, though." </p><p>"He wasn't caught. I only know it was Mr. Douglas, because Theo saw him do it."</p><p>"Are you sure your boyfriend just didn't see Dead Snow and mix it up with real life?" Chim asked. When Liam just looked confused he sighed. "2009 horror comedy, a group of Norwegian snowboarders find a battalion of zombie Nazi soldiers."</p><p>"No, that didn't happen." Liam shook his head.</p><p>"It happens. People get real life and movies mixed up all the time. It's how the legend of the chupacabra got started."</p><p>Liam smiled. He was sure he was going to like this new pack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The table was covered in markers, and glitter.  Eddie was out at a parent teacher conference, while Buck and Christopher finished the card for Aunt Pepa. The "World's Best Aunt" t-shirt to go with the card was already tucked in the rose patterned gift bag. </p><p>"What are you writing there?" Buck tried to look over Chris's shoulder.</p><p>"I wrote Thank You for being the Greatest Aunt EVER, because she's my great aunt, and she's the best and great means best." The eight year old smiled.</p><p>"That's really clever. I like it." Buck never had to fake enthusiasm for this kid. He loved everything he did.</p><p>"Oh! I drew a picture for you. We had to draw our family at school, and I want you to keep it."</p><p>"Thank you." Buck looked at the paper. A small figure with crutches stood between two bigger ones. The one on the right had black hair and brown eyes, the other yellow hair and blue eyes both wore LADF t-shirts. He felt his throat tighten, and he kissed Christopher's hair. "I love it."</p><p>"Emma asked if I had two dads. I said I had a dad and a Buck and that's better."</p><p>"You definitely have us both." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "We're going to need to get moving if we're going to make the movie." </p><p>Buck watched Christopher more than the movie and smiled every time the kid laughed at the screen. He loved this kid. He knew that. When Aunt Pepa talked about how hard it was to raise a healthy child alone he decided to help, and not just by getting Carla to help with the paperwork, but by being part of Christopher's life, being there for Eddie. </p><p>Now it felt like so much more. When the well collapsed on Eddie he wasn't just fighting to recover Eddie, but to hold Christopher, too. Just thinking about that made his heart hurt. He knew his reaction then had been extreme, just like when Eddie was trapped in the house and they had no water. </p><p>Buck froze. Every time Eddie was in real danger he panicked, tried to save him. He closed his eyes. An image flashed in his mind, his lips moving down Eddie's rough stubbled jaw. He felt it. He loved, was in love with his best friend. </p><p>After the movie Buck dropped Chris off quickly, rushing to get out of there despite Eddie's offer to hang out. He wasn't ready to face his friend and made an excuse about needing to call Maddie. She answered on the third ring.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?" She answered, her voice cheerful.</p><p>"I'm in love with my best friend," he said. It felt strange to say the words out loud. They became somehow more real.</p><p>She laughed. "Buck, I've known that since I met Eddie. Remember when I asked you about your man crush? Are you really just figuring it out?"</p><p>"Not helping, Maddie." He hung up. Hen and Chim wouldn't be any more help than Maddie. They would probably be worse. He sent a text. The reply was just 'come over' and an address.</p><p>---</p><p>Theo wasn't sure what he expected when Liam said his co-worker was having a "bi crisis" but a giant muscular blond man with cookies and beer wasn't it. He didn't let his surprise show, just smiled and said, "You must be Buck." </p><p>"Uh, yeah," he sounded unsure.</p><p>Theo smiled, stepped aside and let him in. "I'm Theo, Liam's boyfriend." The apartment was small. From the front door he could see the living room, the kitchen and the hallway with two closed and one open door that led to a bathroom. </p><p>"Hey, pizza will be ready in a minute," Liam called from the kitchen, and waved an oven mitted hand towards the living room where two young men sat on the couch, game controllers in their hands. "Our roommates Mason and Corey."</p><p>The two waved and called greetings from the couch. Buck waved back nervously. "This place is a lot cleaner, nicer than the place I shared with a bunch of guys. I didn't know you had roommates or I would have brought more beer."</p><p>Liam smiled. "The cleaner part is Theo's fault. He's a neat freak.-"</p><p>"I prefer organized," the chimera interrupted. </p><p>Liam rolled his eyes, but continued like Theo hadn't said anything. "And it's okay on the beer. Corey and I don't drink, but we'll probably eat all those cookies tonight."</p><p>Buck looked at the pink, unmarked bakery box. "How'd you know I brought cookies?"</p><p>Liam froze for a moment. "They smell great. You can't smell them?" Buck shook his head. "Oh, uh. Hey, the pizza's done. I hope you don't mind Hawaiian. I know pineapple can be controversial."</p><p>"I'm not picky."</p><p>Buck took the offered plate with a couple of slices and soon everyone settled in the living room. The conversation stayed light as they took turns playing the game and ate dinner. </p><p>Liam lost a match to Corey and passed the controller to Mason. He  picked up Theo's open bottle of beer and took an experimental sip. With a grimace he set it back down. </p><p>Theo laughed. "Don't worry, baby wolf, your adult taste buds will come in eventually."</p><p>"You'll know when that happens because you'll suddenly find yourself single." He took a drink of his soda to clear the leftover taste of beer from his mouth.</p><p>"Ooo, harsh," Buck winced.</p><p>"It's how they flirt." Mason shook his head. "Just be happy they finally learned their preschool lessons and only use their words now."</p><p>"We haven't hit each other since we started dating," Liam protested.</p><p>"Well," Theo said with a grin, "that depends on if you count spanking or biting. You're cute when you blush."</p><p>Liam could feel the blood filling his cheeks. "So, Buck, you said you had a bi crisis you wanted to talk about." </p><p>"Uh," Buck hesitated. He glanced at Mason and Corey.</p><p>"Bi crisis?" Corey asked.</p><p>"Biphobia or fall for a straight guy?" Mason asked. </p><p>Buck took a sip from his bottle. "I guess the second one, except Eddie isn't just a guy, he's my best friend."</p><p>Liam shook his head. "He also isn't straight, more like so deeply closeted he doesn't know it exists. Did you see the look on his face when we both said we were bi? I don't think the idea of non-binary orientations ever even occurred to him, let alone that he might have one."</p><p>"So," Mason said, "even if he feels the same he might never realize or accept it."</p><p>"He definitely feels the same," Liam said.</p><p>"You were with us for one shift and you could see it." Buck paced across the floor. "I should have seen it. Everyone else did. Maddie, Chim, Hen, Bobby they all know. Even the elf thought we were a couple!"</p><p>"Elf?" Liam asked. Did Buck know about that stuff? Had he encountered the fae?</p><p>"We took Chris to see Santa. The elf thought we were a couple and I didn't correct her. How did I not see it, then?"</p><p>Mason laughed, a hearty belly laugh that left tears running down his face. "Oh my God. This guy is as dense as you are, Liam. Wait, wait wait, how often do you punch this Eddie guy in the face?"</p><p>Buck looked confused, shocked. "What? I've never punched him."</p><p>Theo cleared his throat. "The way I see it you have two options. You can wait for him to figure out his sexuality and his feelings, which depending on how repressed he is could take years or possibly never happen."</p><p>"No," Buck said and shook his head. "I've spent enough time waiting for people I love."</p><p>Theo could smell the pain that went with that statement. "Then you move on."</p><p>"That's it. Wait or move on. Isn't there another option?" He looked at each of them hoping for an answer.</p><p>Theo smirked "Well, how manipulative do you want to get?"</p><p>---</p><p>Bobby's face was serious. "Are you sure you can handle this by yourself? There's no shame in asking for help, Liam."</p><p>The intensity in his eyes gave Liam pause, but he shook it off. This was a job he'd done a million times. "I can do it," he assured.</p><p>Bobby nodded and handed him the knife. "I need all four onions cut, quarter inch dice." Liam got to work. "Buck, how are those beans?"</p><p>"Starting to split," Buck answered from the stove. Bobby went over to fix the chilli.</p><p>Chimney leaned on the bar between the kitchen and seating area. "Buck, why is your sister warning me not to render aid after she inflicts 'grievous bodily harm' upon your person?"</p><p>Buck stepped away from the stove, giving Bobby room to work. "She's mad that Josh and I have a date. Which is really dumb by the way. You guys are the ones that had that total set up 'not a set up' poker night."</p><p>Chimney rolled his eyes. "Except that really wasn't a set up, and even if it was you both said you weren't interested."</p><p>"I'm surprised he's ready to date after the disaster his last date led to," Eddie said.</p><p>"We changed our minds." Buck shrugged. "Josh is a good guy, and none of the mugger/hostage taking/art theft mess was his fault, besides, with me he doesn't have to worry about anything like that happening again, and I don't have to worry about him freaking out like Ali did."</p><p>Liam caught the scent of jealousy from Eddie as Buck talked about the other man. "How did Ali freak out?"</p><p>"I got hurt in the line of duty," Buck said, "and she couldn't handle the idea it would happen again and broke up with me." </p><p>"At least she waited until you were out of the hospital. I got dumped while I was in a coma." Chim turned to Liam.</p><p>"This job is hard on a relationship," Bobby cut in. "What does your boyfriend think about you risking your life for strangers?"</p><p>Liam smiled. "He's very supportive. When I told him I was going to drop out and join the fire academy he convinced me to change my major from history to fire science, then he read my text books so he could help me study."</p><p>"I know I only met him once, but Theo didn't seem that selfless to me." Buck took his job of stirring the beans back from Bobby, who moved on to toasting chili peppers.</p><p>"You're right, he's not, except where I'm concerned. When I asked he said I wouldn’t be me if I weren't trying to save people, at least this way I'll have training and equipment and be surrounded by a pack with the same lack of survival instincts."</p><p>"You meet his boyfriend?" Eddie accused more than asked.</p><p>Buck looked confused by Eddie's tone. "Yeah." He turned to Liam. "Calling us a pack, that weird nickname he has for you, Theo has a thing for wolves, doesn't he?"</p><p>The question startled Liam. His hand slipped, and the sharp knife cut deep into his thumb. He winced and covered the wound with his hand.</p><p>"Let me see." Chimney was right there.</p><p>"It's fine. Just a scratch. I just need to rinse out the onion juice." He held his thumb under the cool faucet and let the water wash away the blood as it healed. </p><p>"That water looks awfully pink for a scratch," Chim said over his shoulder.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Liam held up his hand. A thin red line was the only sign of an injury. "See it's nothing. I'll wash the knife and finish chopping."</p><p>Chim looked back and forth between Liam and the sink. Then shook his head.</p><p>"What weird nickname?" asked Hen.</p><p>"Baby wolf," Buck said.</p><p>"No. You guys aren't calling me by the nickname my boyfriend uses." Liam felt his cheeks heat up.</p><p>"That's longer than your actual name," Chimney pointed out.</p><p>Hen shook her head. "I still think you look more like a puppy than a wolf." The crew all nodded in agreement.</p><p>"If it's just a scratch, how about you get back on those onions, Pup?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"On it, Cap." Liam washed his knife and finished dicing the onions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo looked around the room. This was a lab class and that meant working in groups. He mentally went through his list of partner requirements eliminating classmates as he went, then his eyes settled on the perfect choice. "Hi, I'm Theo Raeken." He extended his hand and gave her a charming, but not flirtatious smile, the kind he always used with Liam's mom.</p><p>"Hen Willson," she said, giving him a cool, appraising look.</p><p>He slid into the open seat next to her. "We should be lab partners."</p><p>She pointed at a group of girls close to Theo's age. "Wouldn't you rather work with one of them?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Two of them were making heart eyes at me when I walked in. They would either do nothing but stare at me or be too easy to manipulate into doing my share of the work, and I need to learn this, besides, and my boyfriend is the jealous type."</p><p>She did not look impressed. "And that boy next door grin, and mentioning the boyfriend to an obvious lesbian isn't an attempt at manipulation?" </p><p>Theo grinned wider. "Well, not a serious attempt. I didn't mention my stellar undergrad GPA, or your boss bitch vibes."</p><p>"Boss bitch vibes?"</p><p>"Total boss bitch vibes."</p><p>Hen sighed. "If we're going to be lab partners, we should exchange numbers."</p><p>---</p><p>Liam shifted in the passenger seat. He could feel the moon pulling at him. Tonight it would be full and he would be on shift. The air grew hot. It was suddenly hard to breathe. </p><p>He glanced down. Black ink stood in stark contrast to his white skin, on his left a crescent moon overlaid a sun, on the right an eye of truth. </p><p>"You have no reason to be nervous," Theo said from the driver's seat. He looked calm and confident as he smirked. "You haven't gone naked dog boy on the full moon in years." </p><p>"Asshole." Liam laughed. "I still don't want to wolf out on any of them, and it's not like I can wear your hoodie like I do at home. All our clothes have to be department issue flame treated."</p><p>"You know how I wore a tank top to bed last night?"</p><p>"Yes, you denied me full naked cuddles before my shift," Liam pouted.</p><p>"Well, that tank top that is covered in my scent is in your bag. You're welcome."</p><p>Liam waited until Theo parked in front of the fire station. He lunged across the cab. "You're the best," he said and pulled Theo into a deep kiss, with hands on either side of his face. </p><p>A loud whistle shattered the mood. They pulled part, Liam's face bright red. "Probably a bad idea to make out in front of your firehouse." Theo nodded.</p><p>Liam got out, hiked his bag on his shoulder and faced a grinning Chimney. The paramedic sighed. "Puppy love," he said and leaned over and waved at Theo. The chimera grinned and waved back without a touch of shame.</p><p>---</p><p>Buck grabbed an apple and took a bite. He leaned against the counter. Eddie leaned against the counter next to him and grabbed his own apple. He didn't take a bite, just rolled it in his hands. "How was your date with Josh?" </p><p>There was an edge to the way he said the name that made Buck look at his friend. Was he mad?  "It hasn't happened yet. He had to work. We're having dinner tomorrow night."</p><p>"Is that really a good idea?" Eddie put the apple back in the fruit bowl.</p><p>"Why wouldn't it be? We like each other and we want to see if it's more than that." Buck took another bite and looked at his friend.</p><p>"Uh." Eddie paused for a moment, like he hadn't been expecting the question. "He's older than you, and he's Maddie's friend. If things don't work out between you guys it could make it really awkward for your sister," he rambled.</p><p>"My sister? The one who is currently pregnant with my friend's kid, that sister, and Josh isn't that much older than me. There was twice the age difference between me and Abby as there is between me and Josh. What's your problem?"</p><p>"I don't have a problem." Eddie pushed away from the counter. "I just don't think Josh is a very good match for you."</p><p>"Not a good match? I guess it's a good thing that you don't get a say then." Buck finished his apple and threw the core in the compost bin. </p><p>Frustration, and annoyance rolled through him. He went down to the garage, and found Liam polishing the ladder truck with intense focus. Buck leaned against the side of the truck. He crossed his arms. "Can you believe him? He's pissed I have a date."</p><p>Liam glared. "I just cleaned that spot."</p><p>"What? Oh, sorry." Buck grabbed a rag to buff out his butt print. "Seriously, though, why is Eddie so pissed about a date?" </p><p>He thought he heard Liam growl before he took a deep breath through his nose. "He's jealous."</p><p>The word hit Buck like a bucket of cold water. Eddie was jealous, just like Theo said he would be. "I didn't ask Josh out to make Eddie jealous. I know Theo said I should do that, but I'm really trying to move on."</p><p>"Theo is a manipulative bastard. Any advice he gives you is going to be Machiavellian at best, full on psychopathic at worst." He scrubbed at a smudge harder than was necessary. </p><p>"Did you two have a fight?"</p><p>"Just because I recognize his flaws doesn't mean we're fighting," the rookie snapped.</p><p>"You seem tense," Buck said carefully.</p><p>Liam took a deep breath and mumbled something Buck couldn't hear. "Sorry, today is just a bad day. I've got a temper and I'm trying not to take it out on anyone.</p><p>Buck nodded. Liam and Eddie both in terrible moods. "It's the full moon."</p><p>"What? No, it isn't! Why would you say that? I'm not a werewolf." His voice got progressively higher the more he talked.</p><p>Buck's mouth fell open in confusion. "Werewolf? The lunar effect is real. Emergency rooms, police and us firefighters all get extra busy during the full moon."</p><p>"Superstition, Buck. None of it is backed by science." Bobby looked over the truck and gave Liam a pat on the back. "Nice work, Pup."</p><p>"Of course the lunar effect is real," Buck insisted. "Remember that pregnant yoga class? Three women in the same class go into labor one after another."</p><p>Bobby shook his head. "It was a stressful class. Stress and physical activity can lead to labor, especially in the late third trimester."</p><p>--</p><p>Freshman year of college Liam needed an elective and yoga meditation caught his eye. His mantra helped when his control was shaky, and that was a kind of meditation. He thought a more physical kind might help more. It did.</p><p>Liam unrolled his mat. This is what he needed. Going through his full set would balance his mood, and calm his wolf. He'd snapped at Buck earlier and while he didn't seem offended, Liam still felt bad. He didn't want his new pack to think of him as an asshole.</p><p>"Yoga?" Eddie asked. </p><p>He clenched his jaw. It was just a question. Eddie wasn't judging. "It helps with my anger issues," Liam said.</p><p>Eddie nodded. "I can see that. My son is in an adaptive yoga class. I've been doing it too. Helped my anger problems, and it's a great workout for kids with CP, but I don't know how useful it is for a firefighter."</p><p>Buck joined the conversation, and seemed to be agreeing with Eddie. Liam ignored them. He needed to get himself under control before his eyes started to glow or his claws grew out. </p><p>He said his manta and started his set. The routine was designed to help him focus his mind while pushing his body. It started easy with poses like, tree, warrior, then moving more difficult like dolphin plank, crow or standing frog. </p><p>Today was arms. He went from crow to a handstand and started doing push-ups. At twenty five he heard Hen and Chimney counting with him out loud. He finished his usual thirty and stood. Sweat dripped from his face, but he wasn't winded. Yoga was all about breathing. </p><p>Buck and Eddie looked shocked while Hen and Chimney grinned at him. "You always finish your set like that?" Chim asked.</p><p>Liam shook his head. "I alternate arms and legs. Tomorrow, I'll do squats." He was already feeling better, calmer, more in control. </p><p>Hen's eyes sparkled with laughter. "So yoga is your go to workout?" Liam nodded. "And how well did you do in the live fire tests?"</p><p>"Good. I set a new record in the baby doll factory test." Liam shrugged.</p><p>"Alright we get it. Sorry for doubting," Eddie apologized.</p><p>Buck still looked surprised. "The baby doll factory? I just set that record."</p><p>Hen laughed and pat Liam on the shoulder. "Good job, Pup."</p><p>---</p><p>Bobby reported the call to dispatch. The fifty three year old man was having a panic attack, not a heart attack and required no immediate medical attention. A woman's voice came through Bobby's radio, "118, medical emergency in the same building. Twenty four year old man, airway partially obstructed, apartment 221-B Girlfriend sounds sketchy. I'm sending police as well."</p><p>"On it," Captain reported back.</p><p>Liam recognized her scent as soon as he stepped off the elevator. He hoped that she was a neighbor, not the setchy girlfriend Maddie had mentioned. </p><p>Chimney knocked on the door. "LAFD paramedics." </p><p>Hayden opened the door in an oversized t-shirt that fell to her midthigh. "He's right here." She pointed at the couch, to a young man in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. His face was turning blue. The apartment smelled strongly of sex and panic. </p><p>Liam stepped behind Buck. This was not the call he wanted to be on during the full moon, and if he could avoid talking directly to his ex while her current struggled to breathe, all the better.</p><p>The paramedics leaned over the man. Chim looked down his throat. "His airway isn't obstructed. It's crushed." </p><p>Hen pulled a scalpel. "Clear bruising around his neck." She cut a hole in his throat, and Chim inserted a tube. The man began to breath. "O2 levels returning to normal."</p><p>"Oh, thank God," Hayden sighed. </p><p>Without being told Buck and Eddie moved in with the stretcher. Liam tried to look unobtrusive as he held the door for Hen, Chimney and the stretcher.</p><p>"Can I ride with him?" Hayden asked.</p><p>"The police are on their way here. They have some questions for you regarding how he was injured," Bobby answered.</p><p>Hayden crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Just tell them the truth, Hayden," Liam said. He didn't want her attention, but he wanted her in jail less.</p><p>Her eyes widened at him. "Shut up, Liam. It's none of your business."</p><p>Liam ignored the stares of his team. "True, but there are only two explanations for an obvious strangulation, and I don't want to see you in jail for attempted murder."</p><p>Blood rushed to her cheeks. "Shut up."</p><p>"No one is going to kink shame you," he insisted.</p><p>"Well, that's certainly true." A stunning black woman in a police uniform walked in. Her and Bobby exchanged a look. "I'm Sargent Grant. Why don't we let these gentlemen leave and you can tell me what happened?"</p><p>Hayden shook her head.</p><p>"Alright, Dunbar, you seem to be able to offer some insight to the situation. Go ahead."</p><p>Liam felt his cheeks heat up. "Hayden and I used to date. She's into breath play, and sometimes gets carried away. She choked me unconscious, twice."</p><p>She covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God! Shut the fuck up, Liam."</p><p>"Is that what happened?"</p><p>Hayden nodded. Tears streamed down her face. "I didn't mean to press down that hard." </p><p>The firefighters left. As the elevator doors closed Buck looked at Liam. "Twice?"</p><p>Liam shrugged. "I was sixteen. The blood wasn't always reaching my brain. Theo is a lot more careful when he chokes me." The words were out before he realized what he was saying. He felt his his cheeks burn.</p><p>---</p><p>They were a block away from Hayden's building when they were dispatched to a building a few blocks away where a man was threatening to jump from his balcony. As they got out Captain gave assignments. "This guy is a combat veteran, so Eddie, you're with me. Buck, show Liam how to do the maneuver."</p><p>Liam followed Buck's lead, grabbing rope, harnesses and other repelling gear. They all got into the elevator, Bobby hit one button and Buck hit the button for the floor above. "What's the maneuver?"</p><p>Buck grinned. "My favorite part of this job. We remove the subject from danger. Do you have any experience with going over the side of a building?"</p><p>The elevator stopped. Bobby and Eddie got out. Liam thought for a moment. "A guy with no mouth threw me off a roof when I was fifteen." Buck looked at him in confusion. "My friend, Scott, caught me. I was fine."</p><p>They set up on the balcony of the apartment above the jumper. Buck secured the lines as Liam harnessed up, then went over the side. They waited, listened while Eddie talked to the guy about adjusting after being in combat.</p><p>On Bobby's signal Liam kicked off, lowered himself down and kicked the guy back into his apartment with all the momentum of his swing. Two uniformed police officers pulled the guy to his feet. "They'll get you to the hospital and get you some help," Eddie promised.</p><p>Liam caught his feet and his breath. Him and Buck would definitely need to start taking turns on the maneuver. </p><p>---</p><p>Liam leaned his head back and took a deep breath. The entire night was one call after another, so far there were two car accidents, a gas leak and a small house fire, luckily no fatalities. </p><p>The truck stopped in front of a building. It's neon sign read Richard's Cock Pit with a winking, phallic looking airplane. </p><p>"Should we tell them cockpit is one word?" Chimney wondered out loud.</p><p>Liam sighed. This would not be an easy call. "Not for this kind of club it isn't."</p><p>"Man in his forties, possible stroke," Bobby said. </p><p>"Wouldn't that make this a call for vice, then?" Eddie grinned. Buck and Chimney giggled as Chim grabbed his medical kit.</p><p>Liam bit back a growl, but before he could say anything Bobby cut in. "Keep it professional. There's a man in there that probably needs us to save his life."</p><p>They went inside and a tall muscular man in a security shirt with the same penis-plane logo ushered them through a side door, and down a small hall. "Asher noticed the symptoms during a lap dance."</p><p>"Of course he did," Liam mumbled.</p><p>"Must have been a hell of a lap dance to bring on a stroke." Buck and Eddie shared a look of stifled laughter. Liam gritted his teeth and tried to breathe through his mouth.</p><p>The bouncer opened another door and held it for the team. "The guy just seems drunk to me."</p><p>An all too familiar voice cut in. "You're not the one in med school, and he doesn't have alcohol on his breath." Theo knelt in front of a balding man in his mid forties. He wore nothing but a red g-string, a white scarf and aviator goggles on the top of his head. </p><p>"Asher?" Hen asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>Theo smiled. "No one strips under their real name. Fred, this is Hen. She isn't just a paramedic, she's in my med school class. She'll take good care of you." The man, Fred, just looked confused.</p><p>"One eye dilated, face drooping and slurred speech," Theo listed and stepped back so Hen and Chimney could start on their patient. </p><p>Liam focused on breathing through his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was smell other men all over his boyfriend, during a full moon, when he was tired and his own scent was taking over the traces of Theo left on his undershirt.</p><p>"What song were you dancing to to give a guy a stroke?" Buck asked. </p><p>"Right Round, by Flo Rider and Ke$ha."  </p><p>Liam caught Theo's wink before he turned a look of pure sex at Buck. "If you think your brain can handle it, come by after your shift. I'll give you a discount."</p><p>He knew Theo was trying to help Buck get under Eddie's skin, knew it wasn't a serious offer, and even if it was a serious offer Buck would never take him up on it, but all the same he felt his eyes glow.</p><p>"Maybe you should bring your date," Eddie hissed quietly at Buck.</p><p>"Well, you really supn Fred's head. Let's get him to the hospital." Chim said. They put the man on a stretcher. On the way out Chimney leaned close to and looked at Liam with concern and shock. "You okay? Your eyes looked weird for a moment there."</p><p>"I'm fine," Liam sighed. "My boyfriend is just being a manipulative bastard, and I'm going to be hearing how his ass is a deadly weapon for the rest of my life."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to get a new chapter every week, but I'm a bit behind in the next one. I'll try to have next Friday, but I looks like it will be late.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly fluff, but I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was perfect. The food was good. The cafe was romantic with candles, and a view of the ocean. They walked down the pier and got ice cream. They never ran out of things to talk about. Buck had fun. Josh seemed to be having fun.</p><p>Josh finished an amusing story about something that happened in the dispatch break room and they both laughed. "Thanks for walking me to my car," Josh said.</p><p>"You're welcome, but it's no big deal. My car is l just right over there," Buck pointed a few rows away to his car. </p><p>"Well, I will keep my lights on so I know you get there safe." Josh smiled.</p><p>Buck leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to Josh's. The kiss was soft, sweet and tasted like cookies and cream, but Buck felt absolutely nothing. He tried not to show his disappointment.</p><p>Josh pressed his lips together. "Was that as blah for you as it was for me? Not that you're a bad kisser. I mean, it's just…"</p><p>"No sparks," Buck finished. </p><p>Josh nodded. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Buck smiled. "Nothing to be sorry for. We make good friends."</p><p>Josh smiled back and nodded. "We do, and thank you. The whole wine and dine thing with a really good guy is probably just what I needed to get back into the dating world."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that, and if you ever need someone to sit at the bar while you meet a guy, let me know. I'll be happy to watch your back."</p><p>They hugged one last time, and Buck walked to his car. Josh waited until he was behind the wheel before he pulled away with a wave.</p><p>---</p><p>Chimney pulled the carton of ice cream from the freezer and grabbed a spoon. He took a perfect bite, cheesecake ice cream, dark chocolatey fudge and just a hint of graham cracker crust.</p><p>"That isn't my fudge ripple cheesecake ice cream, is it?" Maddie asked from the doorway. She rested a hand on her pregnant belly.</p><p>He quickly put the lid back on the carton. "Just one bite. Now, I'm putting it back."</p><p>"Good." She looked him up and down. "Why aren't you dressed? Karaoke, remember?"</p><p>Chimney took a deep breath. "I'm not dressed because I'm not going."</p><p>Maddie gave him pleading eyes. "You have to. I wouldn't feel right going without you and I want to meet the new kid. Him and Buck get along so well."</p><p>"They get along because they're the same breed of dumbass. He's like a tiny Buck with anger issues. I'm still not going."</p><p>"Why not?" She sounded concerned.</p><p>Chim leaned on the counter. "I don't want to go because I keep seeing things that make no sense and it's all around this kid. His first call, that big accident on the 101, he opened a door with one hand that I could have sworn we needed the jaws to get open, or when he cut his hand I saw enough blood to tint the running water pink, but he wasn't hurt and the other night his eyes were yellow. Not like cat yellow, glowing, Azazel yellow. I blinked and they were blue again, but Maddie…" He shook his head. "Either I'm hallucinating or he's possessed by the demon that killed Mary Winchester." </p><p>"He could be a werewolf," Albert suggested. Chim and Maddie turned to him with narrowed eyes. "What? A lot of people are starting to believe in werewolves. It's like the new flat earth theory." He shrugged and left the kitchen.</p><p>Maddie shook her head. "Okay, all that is concerning. I think you should make an appointment with a therapist. It's probably stress, you've had a lot of changes lately, the new baby, moving in together maybe the new kid is just one more change than you're ready for."</p><p>Chim nodded. "That makes more sense than demonic possession. I'll make one with my neurologist, too because maybe it's a delayed rebar to the brain thing."</p><p>Maddie gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't think that's it, but no harm in being cautious. Now, get dressed, we're still going tonight."</p><p>"Fine, but we're singing a duet."</p><p>"Any song you want," she agreed.</p><p>---</p><p>"He's terrible," Liam said, cringing.</p><p>"I don't know, the one armed push ups to the beat were impressive." Mason took a sip of his beer.</p><p>As Buck finished his completely off key rendition of Eye Of The Tiger, Theo leaned in and kissed Liam on the cheek. "You're not allowed to complain, birthday boy. Karaoke with us and the firehouse was your idea."</p><p>"What'd you guys think?" Buck asked as he grabbed a chicken wing from the platter in the middle of the table. </p><p>"I think I'm next." Liam ran from the table</p><p>"Very enthusiastic." Hen smiled at Buck, then turned to Theo. "How-" she closed her mouth, "nevermind. It's none of my business."</p><p>"How are Liam's jealousy issues enough to affect my choice in a lab partner but not my job as a stripper?" Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Like I said, not my business." Hen sipped at her drink.</p><p>"It's okay. Liam does get jealous, but I make enough stripping that I don't need loans to pay for school, so we deal with it together. Usually as long as I shower before I come home and he doesn't come to the club it isn't a big deal. I only mentioned it the day we met to bring up the boyfriend, like you said."</p><p>Music started and Theo looked at the small stage. He knew the song even before Liam made eye contact, laughed evilly and said "This is about you," and sang along with Wolf In Sheep's Clothing.</p><p>"That bastard," Theo laughed with a wide smile. "You guys all saw it. He started the karaoke fight." He finished his drink and left the table.</p><p>"Karaoke fight?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"I used to work in a karaoke bar and I've never heard of a karaoke fight." Chimney added.</p><p>"They sing unflattering songs at each other, because neither one of them can ask for things like a normal person. Liam could have just asked Theo to sing their song, but no." Mason rolled his eyes.</p><p>Liam and Theo came back to the table at about the same time. "What song are you singing?" </p><p>"That would spoil the surprise." Theo put his arm around Liam.</p><p>"Mase, I signed you up for Baby's Got Back." Liam grinned. </p><p>Mason glared at his friend. "Did you forget that I'm gay? I don't want to rap about women's butts."</p><p>"You could gender bend the lyrics," Maddie suggested.</p><p>Mason considered it. "That's not a bad idea, but only if Buck and Theo are my backup dancers."</p><p>"Theo's your friend so I get that, but why me and not your husband?" Buck asked.</p><p>Corey grinned. "If you're going to sing about big butts, you need the plumpest peaches on the tree."</p><p>Buck blushed. "Uh, sure. I'll do it if Theo will."</p><p>Theo thought for a moment. "Okay, for a hundred dollars."</p><p>"You want us to pay you?" Chimney shook his head.</p><p>"Why a hundred?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"Because I could make three hundred dancing to that song at work. If I'm shaking my ass on stage I'm going to get paid for it," Theo explained, "but I'll give you a discount since I get to keep my pants on."</p><p>Hen slapped down a twenty dollar bill. "This, I need to see."</p><p>Chim nodded. "I'm in."</p><p>Buck looked at Chimney. "You'll dance?"</p><p>"No, but I'll pay to see you guys make fools of yourselves." He added another twenty. Maddie passed two more bills to Theo.</p><p>"Really?" Buck shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>She shrugged. "This is going to be hilarious."</p><p>Eddie walked up to the table. "Sorry, I'm late. Carla got stuck behind a bus. What's going on?"</p><p>Liam grinned. "Buck and Theo twerking to Baby's Got Back. We just need twenty more."</p><p>"I never agreed to twerking," Buck protested as Eddie pulled out another twenty. </p><p>"Never agree before negotiations are complete, Buck." Theo pocketed the money. When their turn came he led Mason and Buck to the stage.</p><p>Mason was mostly successful at gender bending the lyrics. She to he, her to his, girl to guy and sista to mista, but he still tripped up a little with the word ladies. Theo went all in dancing, twerking, and doing all the moves he could to show off his ass. Buck started unsure, but Theo's enthusiasm got him moving. The laughter from their large group made them all smile through it.</p><p>They returned to the table to a round of applause. "I'm posting this. Who wants tagged?" Maddie announced. Buck agreed, Theo and Mason gave her their info.</p><p>"Don't forget to tag Josh. He wouldn't want to miss that." Eddie spoke to Maddie, but his eyes were on Buck.</p><p>"Why would she do that?" Buck asked.</p><p>"You guys are dating now, aren't you? Eddie sipped at his beer, but kept his eyes locked on Buck.</p><p>Buck grinned. "If you had bothered to ask, Eddie, you would know that Josh and I agreed to only be friends."</p><p>Heavy guitar cut through the conversation. Theo sang, "Na-na-na-na, na-na, na."</p><p>"Is he singing So What?" Liam asked with outrage.</p><p>"I guess I just lost my husband. I don't know where he went," Theo sang on.</p><p>Liam glared at his boyfriend. "That bastard. He's supposed to sing something calling me a drama queen or an angry jerk and instead he's singing about how he's a rockstar with or without me."</p><p>"If the point is to get under each other's skin, I'd say he won," Athena laughed. </p><p>Liam gave an overly dramatic sigh. "Yeah." He crossed his arms and tried to pout at Theo but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You're an asshole," he said when Theo got back to the table.</p><p>Theo grinned. "But you love me." Liam growled, kissed his cheek and walked to the karaoke sign up station. </p><p>Chimney and Maddie were up. Cheery seventies music started. Chimney sang into his microphone, "Don't go breaking my heart."</p><p>Maddie's voice came, clear and strong in response, "I couldn't if I tried."</p><p>"Mason, I think we just lost the cutest interracial couple award." Corey stared at them.</p><p>"I don't think that award was ever yours, or theirs" Athena said with a smile. Bobby put an arm around his wife.</p><p>"I signed us up to sing True Love." Liam set a drink in front of Theo. </p><p>---</p><p>Buck watched them sing. Theo and Liam stood on stage singing a song that said they wanted to strangle each other as much as they wanted to hug. It wasn't a duet, but they sang it like one, going back and forth every few lines. They smiled at each other and held hands, especially when the song had them name calling. </p><p>It was strangely cute. They definitely weren't the Chim and Maddie kind of cute, and they weren't the calm perfect fit that Bobby and Athena were, but they were still completely in love. It was an antagonistic and combative kind of love, but it worked for them.</p><p>He glanced at Eddie. They wouldn't be cute like Maddie and Chin, or a perfect fit like Bobby and Athena. They wouldn't be as antagonistic as Liam and Theo, but he still wanted to know what they could be. He just didn't want to spend his entire life waiting for people to love him.</p><p>---</p><p>"This was a fun night," Athena said, as the party broke apart, cabs were called.</p><p>Theo smiled. "I'm glad you came. It was nice to see the people Liam works with. I like to know who's watching his back."</p><p>"This won't be your only chance to meet us. We tend to get together a lot. Usually at Eddie's house, or mine. Maddie and Chimney's baby shower is at my place next month. You're welcome to come, as long as I can run a background check on you first."</p><p>Theo laughed, but she looked serious. "A background check for a baby shower?"</p><p>"If you're going to be in my house, near my kids, damn right." She gave him her serious cop face.</p><p>He nodded and thought fast. How much of what he'd done would be in official records? Tracy and Josh were still listed as missing. The people he held hostage as fake parents took off without reporting anything. "I'll give you the information you need to run it, but it won't be a spotless report."</p><p>"Anything you want to tell me before I run it?"</p><p>Theo sighed. "First I want to tell you that all of it happened when I was eighteen and I've been a good little citizen ever since." She nodded but didn't say anything. "When I was still in high school I ran away with a couple of friends. After I separated from them I lived in my truck for a while and got cited for vagrancy. The big one though, was when I got arrested for suspicion of murder." </p><p>Her eyes narrowed. Theo raised his hands. "It was a wrong-place-wrong-time thing. I wasn't charged and I cooperated with the police. They let me go."</p><p>Athena nodded. "Thanks for telling me. Assuming that's all that comes up, and you have indeed behaved yourself since, I don't see a reason to hold a small wild teenage phase against you."</p><p>"Thank you," Theo gave her his best boy next door grin. She rolled her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was a little surprised I got this done in time to post today. Let's see if I can do it again next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out. Real life and persistent brain fog got in the way. I hope to have chapter 6 up on Friday</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam came up the stairs as fast as he could without splashing water out of the large vase. "Hey, Bobby, can I put this in the corner over there? It likes indirect sunlight."</p><p>"Sure, but why are you bringing us a bamboo plant?" Bobby asked, puzzled.</p><p>"For luck! It's lucky bamboo, dracaena… something. I don't remember, but the three steamed plants are supposed to be super lucky, and I'll take care of it." Liam placed the plant carefully on the small table in the corner.</p><p>Eddie groaned. "Aren't we done talking about luck and curses?"</p><p>"It was a jinx," Hen corrected. </p><p>"Or was it a hex?" Chimney asked.</p><p>"I asked around," Liam said. "According to my friend the differences between hexes and curses only matter if you're the one casting them. They're pretty much just spells cast with ill intent. A jinx is a person, item or situation that brings in bad luck. To break a curse or hex depends on the specific spell used, and breaking a jinx is about having enough good luck to counter the bad."</p><p>Eddie laughed. "Did your friend go to Hogwarts?"</p><p>Liam ignored the mockery. "No, he went to Quantico, but he's been researching this stuff since we were in high school, and so has Mason. They agreed. This is a jinx, and we need more good luck." Liam dumped an assortment of strange items on the counter. "So, I brought these. I couldn't find any four leaf clovers, but acorns are seen as good luck in Norse and English cultures and the animals all represent good luck from somewhere in the world. I grabbed seven of each. Hopefully having a lucky number of lucky charms will, like, magnify it."</p><p>Hen, Buck and Chimney considered the items. Eddie shook his head. "One bad shift and you all lose your minds." </p><p>"You rushed out to pick up Christopher," Buck said, "so you didn't see the medical emergency during breakfast."</p><p>"Or the fender bender in the parking lot after," added Hen.</p><p>Liam nodded. "Or when my friends' apartment burned down, they're okay, but Theo's truck broke down, so we could go help out."</p><p>---</p><p>Eddie tried not to roll eyes as Buck and Liam placed the good luck charms around the fire house. He wondered how far Bobby would let them take this.</p><p>"Why do you hate Liam?" Hen asked.</p><p>The question made Eddie jump. "What? I don't hate Liam. I went to his birthday party and bought him one of those bright colored fruity drinks he likes."</p><p>"And yet, you're staring daggers into the back of his head." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Or is that just RBF?"</p><p>"I don't have resting bitch face." Eddie tried to make his face less bitchy looking.</p><p>Hen nodded, unconvinced. "Then why are you glaring at the new kid, unless it wasn't him you were glaring at?"</p><p>"Why would I be glaring at Buck?"</p><p>"I don't know, but you got pretty bent out of shape when he had a date." Hen shrugged. </p><p>Eddie shook his head. "You think I'm jealous.  That's ridiculous, my best friend had a date and had always had other friends. It's no reason for me to be jealous." </p><p>"Whatever you say." Hen gave him a pat on the shoulder and flicked on the TV. </p><p>---</p><p>Liam placed acorns and animal figures in each room of the fire house. He didn't want them in the open in case Eddie or one of the guys on another shift decided to move or take them. With Buck's help they found some good places, in the cupboard next to the video games, in the kitchen behind cereal, next to the hazmat suits.</p><p>He needed this good luck. Too many things went wrong this weekend. Scott's apartment hadn't just burned. The fire was set by Monroe and her goons. The only good part was none of his friends were badly hurt, but one of his neighbors did get shot.</p><p>Cold sweat trickled down his neck. The neighbor had nothing to do with the pack, just proximity to Scott. He looked around at his team. They could be in danger, he realized. </p><p>Liam knocked on Bobby's open office door. "So, I need to talk to you. It's important."</p><p>The alarm blared. "Three alarm apartment fire," the female voice called over the speakers.</p><p>"Tell me after," Bobby said, as they ran to their gear. </p><p>Liam nodded but couldn't help the dread he felt in his stomach. As they rode to the fire they learned that all but one door of the building had been engulfed, and the fire escapes were proving faulty.</p><p>Liam texted Stiles the address. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Police need to get there. People are about to start getting shot." The team all stared at him as the radio called out shots fired at the location.</p><p>"I'm betting this is what you wanted to talk to me about? Explain," Bobby ordered.</p><p>The words fell out in a rush. "My friends' apartment fire was set by our terrorist stalker. It's how hunters burn out animals in their dens. Monroe did it to Scott and Malia's building, and shot one of their neighbors. Malia stopped the shooter, and Stiles was able to arrest the guy." </p><p>Eddie let out a slow breath. "Maybe you should have mentioned this instead of planting acorns around the fire house."</p><p>The firetruck pulled up. Bobby nodded. "No going solo. Stick together. Liam, you called her a stalker, how likely is it she knows you're here or what house you're with."</p><p> He bit his lip. "Very."</p><p>Bobby spoke into his radio, "118 on scene. I have a unique situation to explain."</p><p>A voice Liam was very familiar with came through the radio. "We're aware of Dunbar's possible status as a target. Any chance the 118 can sit this one out and let the other crews handle it?"</p><p>Bobby looked at the burning apartment building. "No."</p><p>He sounded annoyed, "Of course not. Try to stay out of the line of fire. Sniper fire, not fire fire. I'm not telling you how to do your job, just stay under cover."</p><p>"Who is this?" Bobby asked,giving his radio side eye.</p><p>The voice on the radio answered, "FBI Special Agent Stilinski."</p><p>"My friend Stiles," Liam said at the same time.</p><p>"We'll work on evacuation," Bobby said.</p><p>---</p><p>The apartment building was fairly small, only four floors, and so far, the flames had been kept to the first and second. A couple crews worked to keep it that way, while another one kept the stairway clear. The entire crew for the 118 ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. </p><p>They pounded on doors, led people to the stairwell where other firefighters saw them down to safety. Buck didn't know how they were handling the evacuation with the gun fire, but that wasn't his problem. He focused on getting people out, and seeing through the smoke.</p><p>He pounded on a door. A man opened it. He hunched over coughing. "My fire escape collapsed."</p><p>"We have the way cleared inside for you to get out. Is anyone else inside?" Buck asked.</p><p>The man shook his head. "Hunters? I heard shooting."</p><p>"The police are taking care of the shooting. Are the Hunters neighbors?" </p><p>The man shook his head. </p><p>Buck directed him towards the stairs. "Stay low and go straight that way. More firefighters are on the stairs." </p><p>Of the twelve apartments on this floor Buck saw five or six people being led out. "Is there a family here called Hunter? That guy was asking about them."</p><p>Before anyone could answer a scream pulled their attention to the end of the hall. "Help, my husband-" she coughed, "he's unconscious, my son, too. He's twelve, too big for me to carry." </p><p>Hen, Chimney and Eddie ran into the apartment. "They'll get your family, you need to get outside," Bobby said, leading her towards the stairs.</p><p>She doubled over coughing. Bobby tried to keep her moving. She stopped and pointed at the door across from her. "Helen, she's deaf." She coughed more.</p><p>Bobby caught her, before she fell all the way. "Stay low," he told her. "Buck, Liam, get Helen."</p><p>Buck didn't bother knocking. The door was unlocked. He saw a middle-aged woman laying on the couch. He put a hand on her shoulder and spoke slowly hoping she could read lips. "Los Angeles fire department, you need to get out." </p><p>Liam grunted, and Buck saw him fall. Two men stood over him. They wore ventilators like his and one had a baton that sparked at the end. He jabbed at Liam, who seized at their feet.</p><p>The woman sat up and punched him hard in the stomach. "Die, monster." Her hand came away holding a bloody knife. </p><p>Buck stumbled. His gear was suddenly too heavy to hold up.</p><p>"He's not healing," said one of the guys by Liam. "Idiot, you stabbed a human. She said she wanted them unhurt."</p><p>"It's a good thing we're taking the paramedics with us, then," She grabbed at the fallen firefighter. "Let's get them down the back stairs." </p><p>They lifted him by the arms. Pain ripped through his stomach. The room tipped backwards and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took me most of today, but I'm still technically posting it on Friday. (At least in my time zone)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck groaned as they slid him into the table. Eddie felt like his heart would pound through his chest. He leaned forward, his hands on Buck's shoulders and murmured into his hair, "We've got you, Buck. We're in a clinic, kind of, and Chim and Hen are working on you. You're going to be okay."</p><p>Buck had to be okay. It had taken everything he had to survive Shannon's death, and he wouldn't have made that without his team, without Buck. Hell, the last time he couldn't talk with Buck he'd joined a fight club and nearly killed a guy. He needed his friend.</p><p>Friend. The word wasn't enough. </p><p>"Eddie, were you hurt?" Buck mumbled.</p><p>"No. None of us, but you and Liam." He looked to the other side of the room. The rookie was stripped to the waist and tied to a chain link fence. Three of the guys who took them stood on either side of him. One held the gun pointed at them, another one pointed his gun at Liam. The third guy hooked a car battery to the fence. Liam tensed as the circuit was completed. </p><p>A slender black woman entered the room. "I hope our medical facilities are to your liking, and I hope you accept my sincerest apologies at the misunderstanding. My soldier mistook your friend for one of them. We try not to hurt other humans, unless they side with the enemy."</p><p>Eddie made a noise of disgust. "You guys are not soldiers."</p><p>She cut him off before he could say anymore. "Oh, but we are, and we're fighting a war. A war that has been going on for hundreds, if not thousands of years. Human versus monster. Man versus beast. I was almost killed by one of them. Claws and teeth tore through my body, and as I lay bleeding in a pile of my dead colleagues, two of them that claim to be on the side of humans ran right by me. They were so consumed with their own blood lust they left me to die. </p><p>"I don't know how I hung on, but I did, and I was eventually found by a human. He's trash that sides with the monsters, mostly, but he will still help a fellow human once in a while. The official reports say it was a bear attack. Do you want to know what it really was?"</p><p>She didn't wait for an answer. She nodded at the guy who hooked up the battery. He threw a bucket of water over Liam. He coughed and sputtered, then they turned up the power. The entire team protested, even Buck, but she held up her hand.</p><p>Liam screamed, and his teeth looked bigger, sharper. He opened his eyes and they glowed bright yellow. His face changed, his nose broader and flat, his forehead more wrinkled. All the lines and ridges looked bigger, more defined and he had more hair. </p><p>She waved a hand at him. "You see? A monster."</p><p>"He's not a monster," Bobby said calmly, "he's a werewolf."</p><p>---</p><p>Athena followed Special Agent Stilinski. He was a good looking young man in his mid twenties, his government issue suit was slightly rumpled and he vibrated with nervous energy. She wondered if he ever stopped talking or moving. </p><p>"Sargent Grant, I know I seem young to be in charge of this, but I've been involved in catching Tamara Monroe since I was an intern. The Bureau feels I have a unique perspective and ability to do more than Agents with more seniority, and they're right." He stopped in front of an older model RV. "To rescue our people, your husband, we need to go outside the box."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. "You mean off book?"</p><p>"No, no, no, no," he shook his head, "but there are things that are going to happen that won't fit in the official report. I mean, if you want to include them, that's fine, it's your career." He shrugged and climbed inside. </p><p>Six people gathered around a hastily drawn map of a building and its surrounding area. None of them looked like cops. Half of them, she knew weren't. "Guys, this is Sargent Grant, LAPD, her husband is Liam's fire captain. Sargent, I think you know Mason, Corey and Theo. This is Scott and Malia McCall, and Dr. Lydia Martin."</p><p>"What is it you all do for a living?" Athena asked with dread.</p><p>The pretty red headed doctor answered first, "I'm a biochemical engineer currently working on genetic research."</p><p>The leggy brunette shrugged. "Bouncer."</p><p>"I'm a vet," Scott offered.</p><p>"Veteran?" She asked hoping someone here had experience with hostage situations.</p><p>He smiled a little shyly. "Veterinarian." </p><p>Athena felt her stomach drop. She turned to Special Agent Stilinski. "Exactly what kind of unique perspective and experience do a bunch of civilians offer?"</p><p>Stilinski stepped between her and the door. "Scott," he said simply.</p><p>Scott gave her a sad smile. The kind you give a child before telling them the truth about Santa or the Tooth Fairy. "I'm an alpha werewolf, and this is my pack," he said, his voice completely calm, then his eyes began to glow a bright, inhuman red.</p><p>---</p><p>Liam felt his heart lift as he heard Bobby tell Monroe she was an angry racist for being so against werewolves. The rest of the team looked shocked. Hen and Chimney kept working to keep Buck's blood in his body and Eddie eyed him wearily while he kept awake, and talking.</p><p>"How do you know so much about werewolves, Cap?" Buck asked. He winced in pain.</p><p>"My figure skating partner." He shrugged. "She didn't choose to be a werewolf, neither did her brothers. They were born that way."</p><p>"I wasn't, but I still didn't choose it. Scott bit me to save my life." He kept his head down. He wasn't sure he could keep his human features.</p><p>"You could have saved me a lot of worry if you had told me about this, either of you. I thought Liam was possessed or I was crazy or something." Chimney gave Buck a shot, and the wounded man's face relaxed.</p><p>"Sorry," Liam said. "I'm kind of crap at hiding it sometimes."</p><p>"Sometimes?" Bobby asked. "I knew by the end of your first shift."</p><p>Liam took a deep breath through his nose. He smelled everything he expected and something else he only hoped for. "Well since I'm not trying to hide it anymore, I'll just let you know Buck doesn't have organ damage. He's just bleeding. I don't smell bile, stomach acid or crap."</p><p>"Are your ears as good as your nose?" Hen had both her hands holding pressure over Buck's wound.</p><p>"If I focus I can hear every heartbeat in the building." He met Bobby's eyes. "Between that and recognizing scents I always know when I have friends around." The captain gave the slightest of nods.</p><p>"Eeewww," Buck whined, "You can hear your neighbors having sex."</p><p>"Of course that's where your mind went," Eddie said, and Liam recognized it as the same loving tone Theo used when talking about his own dumbass behavior.</p><p>"Well, at least I don't live with my parents anymore." Liam grinned. </p><p>---</p><p>Theo ran his fingers through his hair, shaking out any loose strands. He pulled on his beanie and made sure his clothing was also free of stray hairs. The odds of dropping a hair in the building, having that hair picked up by CSU and then having it lead back to him when they didn't even have his DNA to compare it to were infinitesimal, but he hadn't survived as long as he had by being careless. </p><p>Athena watched him get ready. He knew she could tell what he was doing. "You guys really do this kind of thing all the time?"</p><p>Theo shrugged. "A couple times a year, sometimes hunters, sometimes other… things."</p><p>"I don't do this at all," Corey said, his voice too high. His breaths came fast and shallow. "I'm not a fighter!"</p><p>Theo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Breathe. No one is asking you to fight, Cor, just get me inside." Corey nodded and inhaled deeply through his nose.</p><p>"Don't kill anyone." Stiles crossed his arms and glared at the chimera.</p><p>Theo rolled his eyes. "They might be unconscious, maimed, or crippled, but as long as Liam is alive they will too. I don't want to get dumped."</p><p>Athena narrowed her eyes at Theo. "Is getting dumped the only thing keeping you from murder?"</p><p>Theo shrugged again. "They want me dead for existing and took the only person in the world I care about. Some people live for their pets or for spite. I don't kill because my soulmate would drop me like a bad habit."</p><p>Stiles counted his points on his fingers. "One: you don't have a soul, two you are a bad habit, and three shouldn't you already be gone?"</p><p>"Stiles, go fuck yourself." Theo turned to the other chimera. "Come on, Corey, let's go."</p><p>They walked casually side by side until they were in sight of the old commercial building Monroe and her cult were holed up in. Theo wasn't sure what kind business it had been, just that it had a basement and that was where he needed to go. </p><p>There was one guard inside, and had to be sentries outside but Theo didn't know where and he wasn't going to worry about them. Malia and Lydia would take care of them.</p><p>Corey put a hand on Theo's shoulder and the world shifted. Theo hated this feeling. It wasn't so much invisibility as dimensional shifting. It was also creepy as hell. He kept waiting for the ringwraiths to pop out and attack them with Morgul blades.  </p><p>The door to the building opened and they slipped inside with the hunter. He stopped to talk to the guy on door duty. They stood in the open. </p><p>Theo and Corey traded a look. They moved up next to them and separated, Theo popping into sight, seemingly out of nowhere. Corey took advantage of their surprise to take their radios. Theo punched one in the face and kicked the knee out of the other one.</p><p>When the hunters were zip-tied, gaged and tucked nicely under the desk they made their way deeper into the building. Twice more they found lone hunters wandering the halls. Theo took them out with ruthless efficiency using a choke hold from behind, and left them shoved into closets or small offices bound and gagged like the first two. </p><p>They paused at the top of the stairs. They could see Liam tied to a chain link fence that was anchored into the concrete floor. Two guards with large guns stood on either side and slightly in front of him. </p><p>Theo spoke too quiet for human ears. "How many hunters are in there with you baby wolf?" </p><p>He could smell Liam's relief. "I know you guys aren't supposed to untie me, and I really hate to bring this up, but I have to drop a deuce." </p><p>Theo smiled. Corey had to bite his hand to keep from laughing out loud. "Cor, I know I said you wouldn't have to fight, but I'm not sure I can take them both out before one of them gets a shot off." </p><p>Corey shook his head, eyes wide. Theo persisted, "You can do this. You're stronger than humans, and you saw what I did, just get your arm over his neck and pull him close to you. Liam has them horrified and distracted. Now is the best time to move" </p><p>Corey nodded and they silently creeped into the room. Liam talked about burrito lunches and gastrointestinal distress. </p><p>The invisibility dropped. The firefighters looked shocked. Chimney yelled wordlessly. Theo and Corey got their respective targets into choke holds.</p><p>"Took you guys long enough. I didn't know how much more I could say about poo," Liam whined.</p><p>"I can leave you there," Theo threatened as he dropped his unconscious hunter. Another hunter ran in and he took her down with a broken knee and wrist. </p><p>"I'm gonna throw up," Corey said, shaking.</p><p>"Do it outside. We don't want to have to explain our DNA here." Despite his threat Theo cut Liam down, then shoved a handful of zip ties at him. "Help me tie these guys up." He glanced at the shocked firefighters. "The official rescue squad is on the way. They'll have an ambulance for Buck."</p><p>---</p><p>The firefighters of the 118, Sargent Grant  and the pack sat in the waiting room, while Buck had surgery. The pack didn't want to leave Liam and his crew unprotected, so they stayed close. </p><p>Stiles sat with Liam and the humans. "Eddie, you were in the military, right?"</p><p>Eddie startled. His eyes never left the doors to the operating room. "Yeah."</p><p>"Good. My report is going to say you, and Bobby took out the guys with the guns, freed Liam and the three of you took down the ones we found tied up," Stiles explained.</p><p>"That's not that believable," Bobby said, shaking his head.</p><p>"More believable than saying two chimeras snuck in with invisibility, and went all Metal Gear Solid stealth mode, but if you want to say that in your report. No one is going to stop you from saying that, but think of what your higher ups are going to think when they read it."</p><p>"Our careers would be over. We might end up committed," Chimney said.</p><p>Hen shook her head. "This doesn't sit right with me. Monroe went terrorist because she thinks there is a grand conspiracy keeping knowledge of werewolves, chimeras and banshees from the general public."</p><p>Stiles shrugged. "It isn't a grand conspiracy, just people not wanting to see the truth. Monroe exposed the pack, and Liam specifically to the entire town of Beacon Hills. Now, five years later over half the town refuses to admit it ever happened. My own dad has been law enforcement there for over twenty years and it wasn't until he was kidnapped and nearly sacrificed by a dark druid that he started to believe and it wasn't until two years later when the wild hunt tried to erase me that he actually accepted it."</p><p>"There was a lot to unpack in that." Hen looked at Chimney.</p><p>"Whatever." Eddie stood up and paced the length of the room. "Write it up. I'll sign it."</p><p>Scott placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your boyfriend is okay. They're closing him up now the surgery was a complete success."</p><p>Eddie made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. "Why does every werewolf think we're together?"</p><p>Scott blink in surprise. His mouth opened and closed twice before he made a sound. "You're not? Oh. Um... Chemo signals. We can smell emotion. There is definitely love between you guys. I would have sworn you guys are in love."</p><p>---</p><p>Buck did not want to open his eyes. He tasted antiseptic in the back of his throat, and that meant he was in the hospital. He hated the hospital. A strong warm hand held his. The hand was too big to be Maddie's. His parents hated hospitals, so it couldn't be his dad. </p><p>"Hey," Eddie said softly, and Buck's heart pounded in response. "Your heart rate just went up twenty five beats a minute. If it gets any faster that monitor is going to call the nurses."</p><p>Buck felt blood rush to his cheeks. He thought of Eddie talking to him while Hen and Chim bandaged and put pressure on his stomach, the way Eddie kept talking to him and running fingers through his hair. "You haven't left my side, have you?"</p><p>It was Eddie's turn to blush. "Well, they wouldn't let me in the operating room. Liam was right, by the way, no serious organ damage. They stitched a few holes and gave you a transfusion. You should be fine in no time."</p><p>Buck looked at their still joined hands. He loved the look of Eddie's slightly darker skin next to his. "I was never worried. Like I said before, I was surrounded by paramedics."</p><p>Eddie swallowed hard. "I found out why Liam, and his alpha thought we were a couple. Werewolves can smell emotion, and apparently we smell like we're in love. Honestly, I probably would have laughed if Liam had told me that before, but now." He rubbed his free hand over his face. "When you were hurt I realized I couldn't lose you." He licked his lips. "I love you."</p><p>Buck pulled Eddie in and gently touched their lips together. There was a moment of hesitation then they both gave themselves over to it. Lips on lips, tongue to tongue, nothing else mattered. Eddie's hand touched his face and it felt like home. </p><p>An excited shriek drew their attention to the door. Christopher walked in on his crutches. Carla stood behind him smiling. "Maybe I should tell Emma I DO have two dads."</p><p>Eddie laughed. "One kiss and he's planning our wedding."</p><p>---</p><p>Christopher bounced on the couch. "Get him, Dad! Go! Punch him!" The werewolf on the screen slammed into the bat girl and her health bar dropped to nothing. Eddie and Christopher groaned.</p><p>"Boom!" Liam grinned.</p><p>"Isn't a little like cheating for you to play the werewolf?" Buck asked.</p><p>"Why would that be cheating?" Christopher asked.</p><p>Liam laughed again. "It's not Buck just doesn't like me beating his boyfriend."</p><p>"He likes losing even less." Eddie passed the controller to Buck and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Avenge me, babe."</p><p>Buck took the controller, and his seat on the other side of Christopher. "You're going down, Dunbar."</p><p>Liam smirked. "Only for Theo."</p><p>Buck'd finger slipped and Liam knocked out his character.</p><p>"Does Theo beat you, or do you let him win?" Christopher asked.</p><p>Liam kept his eyes on the screen, but smiled. "I'm too competitive to let anyone win, but Theo is ruthless and usually wins."</p><p>Theo chuckled. He stood behind the couch watching the game. "That's because you guys are incredibly predictable. I'm not playing the game so much as playing you and your patterns. Watch Liam," he said in Christopher's ear. "Punch, punch, three kick combo, character automatic half second pause."</p><p>Christopher nodded "Ohh, if Buck knew that then he would have known when to black and when to attack to beat him."</p><p>Theo ruffled the kid's hair. "Keep watching and paying attention to the pattern of their moves and you will kick everyone's butt."</p><p>"Stop training my kid to be exploitative." Eddie laughed.</p><p>"Playing smart isn't exploitative," Theo insisted. </p><p>"Soon, I'll beat all of you," Christopher laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Emma was the classmate Christopher mentioned in chapter 2 who asked if he had two dads.</p><p>Thank you so much for sticking with me through this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>